A New War
by Airreon Princess
Summary: Fifteen years after the event of Transformers Prime, new Decepticons are on the rise, looking to re-start the war. Wolf Prime, or Blackwolf, must bring together a team of the new generation of Autobots recruits to help him defeat this rising threat. A collaboration piece with WolfPrime567 and RoboDiamondDragon.09! See author notes for more information. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Wolfprime567: So I'll say this plainly, I'm gonna be doing most of this story, but this is a team project to promote each other's work, because each one of us** **HAS TO WRITE AT LEAST 1 CHAPTER!** **(Robo helped more than she gives credit for.) ALSO, I want to mention, if you're curious or want to know the story of Blackwolf (my OC), check out the stories on my profile, but I'm only using Blackwolf in this story as a character, nothing that's happened in my stories matters in this one. One last thing, go check out Airreon's and Robo's stories too, both are creative and talented writers who've been awesome since my first days on FanFiction.**

 **Airreon Princess: We decided to post this on my account to increase my overall popularity on this site since Wolf has quite a few more followers than myself and Robo combined. This was a group decision, but I gotta admit that I'm pretty happy with how this whole situation turned out ;) Keep in mind this is an AU!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09: Hoi, I'm here for. Some reason. :) Welp you're here cause it's Air's account so ye. :D Also note that this is after the events of Transformers Prime, but the Predacons Rising movie is non existent, except for Optimus' death. Also a quick lil thank you to Wolf for starting off with the first chapter :D**

 **DISCLAIMER, WE OWN ONLY OUR OC, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HASBRO**

* * *

 **Fifteen years have passed since Megatron was killed. The Autobots thought his death would bring an end to the war...how wrong they were. Only five years following his fall, the remaining Decepticons re-emerged to only spark the war yet again. Blackwolf, the last Prime and leader of the Autobots, in fear of the theory that the Decepticons would attempt to resurrect the fallen Gladiator, has the corpse of Megatron locked away, deep within the vaults of Iacon city.**

 **...but he had acted too late.**

 **xXx**

Autobot guards marched in routine outside the ancient vault. It was well past the Garrison's schedule to retire for the night, but these two had been chosen to be the nightwatch.

It was silent, the duo were unaware of anything happening beyond their field of view. One began to feel worried something bad would happen.

He rushed into the vault and activated the garrison alarm. Soon, every soldier, each one a member of the Elite Guard, rushed to their battle stations. Most were annoyed about being woken up this early.

Nonetheless, they all just focused on what they could see before them.

From the darkness, a huge blast broke the sound barrier, crashing against the entrance to the vault.

A group of Decepticon marauders charged from the shadows, they outnumbered the guards three to one.

"Decepticons are attacking the vault, WARN BLACKWOLF!" the commander ordered before charging to meet the Decepticon soldiers in battle.

They fought valiantly, but the Decepticons began to quickly overrun them. One after another, the guards were crushed under the maces of the marauders.

The guard who was sent to warn Iacon soon found himself alone, now the Decepticon soldiers began cornering him.

He growled, knowing his duty to Iacon, and turned back to activate the Iacon alert. The marauders stopped dead in their tracks.

They stepped aside, letting a small, yet menacing femme enter from the gap. She looked blank, emotionless. She had the wings and build of a seeker. Her black and violet painted armor hid her from clear view. Next to her stepped forth a huge, titan of a mech, his teal colored armor showing his large frame in the darkened light.

"Now, all of Iacon knows you're here." he raised his spear and shield.

The femme smirked, her optics were hidden by a solid black visor, only the faint, red glow pierced the glass.

"Perfect." she uttered the word, making his metal spine freeze in place.

Moments later, the lone soldier was impaled upon his own spear.

After several long minutes of breaking down the entrance to the vault, they finally entered.

Within the vault, their prize lay sprawled within a metal sarcophagus.

"Come on, it's what we came for." the femme spoke quietly. The mech lifted up the sarcophagus with ease.

Before they even made it out the entrance to the vault, a marauder was caught screaming in fear before a hidden figure impaled him on a sword.

"Psion, I hope you weren't planning on leaving Iacon with the body of that monster." the figure spoke in a deathly serious tone.

From the shadows appeared none other than Blackwolf, his black and gold accented armor shining in the light.

"I thought you'd be too busy dealing with politicians to actually stand in my way." Psion continued to speak silently.

"I have one duty to Cybertron right now and that's to make sure you can't bring back that warmonger." he sheathed his sword and drew his spear.

"Tell me, Wolf...how's _Optimus_?" Psion smirked.

"You lack the honor to even _speak_ his name! Or did SOUNDWAVE, fail to mention that before being sentenced to the shadow zone?" he sneered, his fangs flaring in the light.

He charged her, his spear pointing towards her, but before the Prime could impale the femme, she activated some kind of weapon. It created a torrent of high frequency sound waves, practically disabling Blackwolf as his mind felt like it was being torn apart.

"Gahhhh!" he roared, gripping his helm in pain.

"Get that corpse to the ship, Riot!" she hissed. The mech quickly carried the sarcophagus away. While allowing her soldiers to escape while assaulting Blackwolf with her weaponized frequencies.

When they made it to their stealth ship, they took off with the body of Megatron on board.

She smirked again before deactivating the weapon. He stood up, relieved the pain had stopped, only for fear to grip his mind upon realizing they had won.

She said nothing before changing into her Cybertronian jet form and taking off after her allies.

The Prime growled before placing the spear on his back.

"Scrap." he sighed.

He opened a comm link to Iacon H.Q.

"Teletraan, link me to Autobot Requiem." he spoke calmly.

" _ **Of course, Blackwolf. Linking your comm channel to Requiem's own."**_ the AI spoke to him.

Moments later, " **Hello?"** , a female voice answered him.

"Requiem, it's Blackwolf, remember when I asked you to make a list of dossiers?" he asked the femme over the comm.

" **Yes, briefly at least, why?"** she asked him.

"I'm gonna need a good team...because the war just became... _complicated_." he sighed before closing the comm link.

 **(Kaon, Cybertron)**

Upon their return to Kaon, the Decepticon army rejoiced that the body of their fallen leader had been recovered.

Psion landed at the entrance to the Decepticon headquarters, instantly she was greeted by a stoic mech, his regal, red painted armor shined proudly in the light of Kaon.

"Psion, I congratulate you on a successful mission into Iacon. However, when will we make our next move? I'm eager to join you." he led her through the cheering Decepticon lines.

"Patience, _Commander_ Fortem, you'll get your chance soon. But first, gather Vex, Arcanus and Riot. We have a serious matter to discuss together." she kept walking at her slow pace as the mech jogged off to gather the mechs and femme she had requested.

 **xXx**

Psion waited patiently for the commander to return. Fortunately for her, Fortem soon appeared with her requested company.

He bowed politely and went to her side, as did Riot, who had already proved his loyalty to the cause at the vault.

A mech, similar in size to Fortem, bar his solid black paint, stepped forward. He bowed graciously before their leader.

"You are Arcanus? I've heard many things about you, _doctor_." he could barely be called a doctor if not for his medical knowledge, otherwise he'd be labeled as ' _insane'_. He was revered for his gruesome torture methods against Autobots. He always left a gory mess when he went to work.

"Yes, my lady, while I've done many things for the Decepticons, my accomplishments _pale_ in comparison to yours. _Impressive_ …" he smirked, she could already tell he was crazy. Shockwave had taught him well considering who was doing the teaching.

"As you all know, our group will need a medic, you fit the requirements we need. So, I've chosen you to accompany us on our mission." she sighed, wondering if she chose _correctly_.

"I won't fail you, Lord Psion." he bowed again and backed away from her.

"And you... _you're_ Vex?" she asked the other femme, who only nodded as response.

"Your reputation in our scout leagues precedes you." Fortem commented, Vex smirked.

"Good, we'll need a professional scout for this mission." Vex bowed her head only a bit.

"I live to serve." she said only.

"Prepare the Voyager, the moment our the troops we're taking with us are prepared is when we take off." she turned away from them all, giving everyone time to prepare.

She looked upon their warship as it was being prepped to fly, smirking.

"Lord Megatron _will_ be resurrected."

 **(Iacon, Autobot H.Q, Cybertron)**

"You're certain?" Requiem, a violet and crimson accented femme, a crown of fins atop her helm, placing her class of femme above the smaller ones. She was told she looked somewhat like Elita One, though there were obvious differences, like their color schemes, helm design, and unlike Elita One, Requiem looked much younger.

"I was there when it happened, Requiem; I'm positive." he sighed.

"What's your plan?" she asked him, he shook his helm.

"I'm not saying anything until this team you've put together arrives." he sighed, she nodded in an understanding manner.

" **Autobot Blackwolf, three individual Iaconians have arrived, shall I let them enter?"** Teletraan One asked politely.

"Yes. Thank you Teletraan." he signaled the A.I off upon the door to H.Q opening.

"These are the dossiers you chose?" he asked his second in command, who nodded.

Among the three Cybertronians, there was a single femme and two mechs. The first mech was a huge, titan. He was mostly navy blue with some light, almost gray, blue accents across his frame. He looked like a blue remake of Warpath, the only difference between the two was that this mech had no visor over his optics.

The mech was very strange from the other, he was leanly built, the build of an obvious arial bot. He was mostly dark, almost black, gray across his body along with aqua colored stripes. He looked VERY similar to Blastoff, despite the color difference and his smaller frame. The two things Blackwolf noticed were the dual sheathes on the mech's back, containing swords, and the red optics hidden behind the solid black visor on his faceplate.

The femme looked a lot like Strongarm, except she wasn't as tall or bulky, she was mostly neon, almost yellow, green and yellow accents. Her optics were dark green. She looked _very_ nervous.

He looked to the larger mech first.

"You, step forward, then state your name and rank." the large mech complied and stood before the Prime.

"My name is Dreadnought, defender." he looked calm, collected, unlike the femme.

"Dreadnought…? The same one who repelled a Decepticon battalion in their most recent skirmish?" he asked, Dreadnought chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I'll never say it was an easy fight, but I _had_ to hold that point. I wouldn't risk our flank that day." he spoke calmly, Blackwolf could tell this mech would be valuable.

He then looked to the smaller mech, who now stepped up.

"Darkwing, scout and assassin." the aerial bot spoke without a hint of fear.

"Darkwing...that name sounds familiar... _very_ familiar. Where have I heard of you before?" he asked aloud.

"...Blackwolf?" Requiem asked him.

"Hmm-oh, yes Requiem?" he answered her.

"I believe this mech, if the logs are correct, is the brother to Psion." this caused his optics to widen.

"I see...well, Darkwing, will fighting your _sibling,_ be a problem?" he asked the smaller mech, who shook his helm.

"Me and my sister share only the same energon. That's _all_ we share though." he didn't falter or hesitate.

"Very well." he sighed, hating the division war could cause, even for siblings.

"And you femme?" he looked at her, which seemed to startle her.

"I...well, uhmmm…" she stuttered, Blackwolf raised a metal brow.

"Femme!" Requiem got her attention.

"Calm yourself, then speak." that seemed to help as the nervous femme seemed to relax a bit.

"Z-Zodiac, medic." she avoided eye contact.

"Zodiac? You alone saved the lives of twenty-three soldiers in critical condition with almost no resources. I commend you for your service to Iacon." she said nothing but a blue blush appeared on her face before looking away.

"Well, before I explain our mission, welcome to Wolf Team." he smiled, they all looked shocked but ecstatic.

 **(Kaon, Cybertron)**

The Voyager was still being prepared, but Psion had a public announcement to make for the Decepticons.

She waited until all monitors or devices in Kaon were projecting her.

"Decepticons, many generations have we fought to free the universe from the lies of freedom, peace...those who have free will can't be allowed to act without rule. With the corpse of our fallen leader, Megatron, all we need now is the lifeblood of Unicron...and there's the only world that such a force could exist: Earth."

"The human race sits upon the very thing that will bring our glorious leader back to us. With the ship, soldiers, and team I have formed, the Decepticons will pay Earth a visit. This day marks the beginning of our renaissance; the holocaust of tyranny!" she growled before the signal was closed.

Fortem and the others looked astonishedly at their leader's skill in public speech.

"Prepare yourselves, we leave soon." she sighed, retiring for the night.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Blackwolf looked as he was streamed all across Iacon, not just the huge crowd gathered before him.

"Today's a dark day for Iacon. The Decepticons, under the cover of dark, stole that which we fear most: the corpse of Megatron. I'll depart for Earth with a small but talented team of Autobots. Alone we will attempt to prevent Psion from finding the last reserve of dark energon." he sighed

"Don't lose hope though, remember that Optimus would want us to persevere through this. Never let times like these divide us. United we stand, divided we fall...No matter the outcome of this war we will make sure that we do _not_ fall." he let the stream end before looking to a soldier.

"Take an order to the space bridge, tell them to prepare a portal to Earth." he ordered, the soldier bowed before taking his orders to the space bridge operators.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Wolfprime567: So I'm excited to see how this turns out, gonna make Air and Robo help a lot during the making of this story so RIP the both of them. XD**

 **Airreon Princess: So that's chapter 1 for ya folks! Be sure to give this story some love (review XD)! Also check out Wolf and Robo's accounts! They're both amazing! Until next time!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09: Okay i'ma say Wolf did a 10/10 job on this chapter ;) Super excited to see how all of us continue this fic. Till then, cya in the next chapter folks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfprime567:** **So we didn't get reviews besides the ones myself and Robo made. Kinda shocked Air didn't get flooded with reviews about how she has been missing from Fanfiction for a while. She's been doing this longer than I have, so it does confuse me. Nevertheless, we're gonna keep making chapters for this story because we've invested a lot of time into the planning of it already to just give up due to slow popularity. Also, as I'm not good at making up places, so to try to branch out new places I've decided to set this story in Georgetown, South Carolina. It's a generally small but not too small section of SC and is one of the more rural places on the East Coast. Also, the human characters we've made up are, interesting, to say the least.**

 **Airreon Princess:** **What's up guys? We're not dead! Thanks Wolf for writing this chapter cause me and Robo are too lazy :) Enjoy!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09** **: Heya we're back with another chapter here, again a big thanks to Wolf because he's writing most of this XD But soon we'll need to write our own chapters so look out for that :)**

* * *

 **(Three weeks previous to the present)**

' **Blackwolf's log: This is** _ **my**_ **fault. I believed the vault of Iacon would be enough to keep Megatron's corpse from Psion...how wrong I was. I...I should have hidden it long before this happened. It was a last minute decision and a** _**terrible**_ **one. But I can't dwell on it, the Decepticons are headed for Earth, we have to stop them from finding the final reserve of dark energon. I won't burden Jack, Miko and Raf with this war any longer, they deserve to live their young lives in peace. If possible, I hope to avoid human contact as much as possible. Should humans encounter us, we must take precautions to ensure we're not found. Myself and Requiem now gather our small, but strong, team and plan to depart. I only** _ **pray**_ **we're not too late.'**

 **xXx**

 **(Georgetown, South Carolina, United States of America)**

' _Another miserable day of pointless work at Georgetown High.'_ Drake Morrison thought agitatedly. He didn't bother straightening his short, brown hair as it spiked upward in the front. He had on his favorite 'ACDC' shirt along with simple khaki shorts, white socks and a pair of Nike shoes. He looked into the bathroom mirror, his dark blue eyes reflected in the light like midnight orbs. The teen rubbed his hand across his cheeks and across his chin, feeling the light stubble.

One thing he always maintained however was his physical appearance. Despite that he wasn't very athletic, he at least kept in shape to avoid an unhealthy lifestyle. He had decently broad shoulders and square chest. He stood at a tall '6,3' height, causing him to tower over many in Georgetown.

"Drake! Hurry up son, you'll be late for school!" he heard his father, Andrew Morrison, call to him from downstairs in their kitchen. Drake however was in no hurry to get to school, it would never change for him. He had honestly pondered giving up on school, if not for the Morrison family name being so well known in Georgetown.

It was true that the Morrison family had been local to Georgetown and South Carolina overall, the name and town went back as far as anyone could remember. The only other family with equal history to the Morrisons' in Georgetown were the Robinsons'. The two had always been close friends: the Morrison and Robinson families.

Though the Morrison family name had begun to falter. Less siblings and relatives caused the number of Morrisons' in South Carolina to become stretched. The Robinson family name however had become the most well known of the two. It didn't help that Drake's mother, Abigail Hutchison, had left them months after his birth. It had been the biggest subject in Georgetown that Andrew Morrison's marriage had come to an upsetting halt.

In mere moments, the bathroom door opened quickly, revealing Andrew Morrison. He had on his dark, navy blue policeman uniform. His father was one of the two sheriff's deputies. The one thing he had inherited from his father was his dark blue eyes. His father had black hair that slicked back almost flawlessly, if anyone looked close enough, they could see tiny, faint strands of gray in the forty-two year old man's hair.

One unfortunate thing Drake also inherited from his mother was their lacking in the ability to tan, as despite living in South Carolina, he still had pale, white skin. It had changed somewhat over the years, but it didn't come close to the fine tan his father had.

"C'mon kiddo, we gotta get going. If you're late to school then I'm definitely gonna be late for work." he gestured for his son to follow. Drake sighed and finished up before hoisting his heavy, black backpack onto his shoulders.

 **(Georgetown High School)**

It had been a quiet, uneventful drive to school, just like every morning for Drake and his dad. He had said his daily goodbyes and walked into the school. Upon entering the building, his eyes met the royal blue and light gray painted halls and lunchroom. Above the tables and on the overlooking wall inside was a large painting of their school's 'G' and bulldog mascot. Students were gathering in the dozens, all seeking their parties of friends and social groups.

He could have always gone to seek out one of the few friends he did have, Mason Jannick, but he didn't feel like talking at the moment. He saw the school's modern legend, Morgan Robinson: the oldest child of the current Robinson family tree. He had his blue and gray jersey on as the schools had a home football game today.

As if out of thin air, Morgan Robinson had made his appearance with the Georgetown Bulldogs a wildcard in South Carolina's High School football league. The African-American teen had taken the eyes and ears of several colleges overnight. For his first game as a starting freshman, Running Back of all positions, ran for over one hundred yards and eight touchdowns against a team that underestimated the Bulldogs too late that day, as they couldn't adjust to Morgan's incredible skill. He had been seen many times carrying three or four defensive players for several yards, determined to help his team gain the lead.

Morgan Robinson could also outrun most players in his way. While being able to shake tackles and juke the hell out of multiple players, once he exposed a gap and was free from a defensive line, it was already too late to stop him from running for a touchdown.

The man was going to make waves in the NCAA and maybe even the NFL one day. He currently had many invitations to several outstanding college teams. Clemson, South Carolina, UGA, UofL, North Carolina, LSU, Auburn, Florida, UK, Syracuse and even Notre Dame. Where he planned to go was the biggest question.

The most surprising thing about Morgan was that he was humble overall. He was never cocky, ignorant or arrogant. He was confident, focused, determined, hardworking, and _never_ underestimated or overestimated the teams they faced every year.

While Morgan basked in the spotlight, Drake simply hid himself from the public most of the time. He didn't get involved with sports, band, or clubs of any kind. He just simply preferred the silence of being "out of sight, out of mind".

He went ahead and made his way to the lockers, wanting to be in class so he could finish this day sooner.

Across his locker upon finding it, was the word 'LOSER' written in bright red, permanent sharpie ink. He sighed once a torrent of cackling erupted behind him. He turned to see Sean Dawson and his two idiot friends.

He turned away and tried to open his locker before realizing it had also been jammed...most likely also Sean's doing.

He growled in frustration, it was too badly stuck for him to pull open. He wouldn't feed the idiot's ego by retaliating. Instead, he just tried to make up an explanation for when his teacher asked why Drake didn't bring his materials to class.

" _What?_ No evil glares? No angry comments? Not even a middle finger? Come on Drake, it's not like we're scared of you, just do something. _Anything._ " he smirked cockily as Drake's fist clenched before relaxing.

"I don't have to. The lack of college invitations and scholarship offers and…the overwhelming _suspension record_ you have speaks for itself." he smirked, not even sparing Sean Dawn a glance.

He was startled when a powerful hand gripped his shoulder and turned him around swiftly. He was shoved into his locker, now staring into Sean's dark brown eyes, strands of blonde hair covering the other man's eye.

"Careful what you bring up, _Morrison_. I wouldn't have half those suspensions if it wasn't for your attack dog of a dad. Always watching what happens here like a dammed hawk. But when he isn't around, you're just a sad, sad _loser_." Sean's face stared cruelly into Drake's eyes. He was almost Drake's height, only a few inches shorter.

" _Sean!_ " a deep, baritone voice boomed. From the right hallway, around the corner came, surprisingly, Morgan Robinson.

With a forceful pull he removed Sean from Drake, his strength unimaginable for someone as young as he. Hell, his biceps were larger than Sean's thighs and strained against the fabric of his sleeves and expanded the material of his jersey.

"I've had enough of this shit!" he shoved Sean roughly against the locker again,

"Drake's a good person, you're just jealous that he'll be more successful than you could ever _dream_ of being. If I ever see you cornering him like this again or I hear about, good luck trying to outrun a _Running Back_!" he growled before shoving the bully away. Sean's friends just looked in horror as the football player staired dangerously at the bully.

Sean, finally having enough before this got out of hand, turned and walked away. His friends quickly followed in tow.

Morgan turned back to Drake, who was trying to resort his stuff.

"You alright bud?" the Robinson asked him, Drake nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know what was happening?" he asked Morgan, who shrugged.

"Your friend Mason ran to find me after apparently seeing Sean corner you." Drake smirked, knowing he could always count on Mason.

"Well thanks for getting him off of me." Drake sighed before trying to open his locker again, but to no avail.

Morgan just shook his head while watching Drake struggle and a small smile formed on his face, amused by the Morrison.

"You know if you'd just stand up for yourself, they wouldn't mess with you anymore." the football player pointed out, Drake shrugged it off.

"And paint a picture that I result to violence to solve _my_ problems wouldn't just be bad for myself...but for my dad too." he panted as the locked didn't budge.

Morgan chuckle and gestured for him to move over.

"Wanna hear something my dad always tells me?" Morgan asked Drake, who nodded. He grabbed the handle of the locker.

"Never throw the first punch-," with a growl, he almost ripped the locker open. "...but _always_ end with the second." he smirked before walking away.

"I'll see you around, Drake." he said finally.

Drake was astonished about the exciting event that had just passed.

Finally, the first bell rang, signaling him to now get to class.

 **xXx**

A sleek Porsche 911 Carrera S, violet paint and crimson stripes shining in the early morning sun, sat in silence. A woman seemingly on her phone inside the car. The car was parked off the road and near an intersection in Georgetown.

What no one noticed was when the woman flickered, almost like static.

"See anything up there?" a feminine, slightly husky, voice emitted.

High in the clouds, hidden from plain view was a dark stealth bomber with aqua blue accents flew overhead.

" **Negative, haven't caught a single trace of movement."** the bomber spoke suddenly.

"Scrap...Blackwolf are you _sure_ those energon scans were real, or was Teletraan just having a minor malfunction?" she asked over their comms.

" **I can assure you, Lieutenant Requiem, after many repeats of diagnostics, Teletraan's scanners are in perfect working order."** the energetic, jumpy voice of Zodiac came across the comms.

" **Stay frosty bots. The decepticons haven't made a move since we arrived, this may be our best lead."** Blackwolf's deep, yet somewhat quiet voice now came from their comms as a command.

In their base, Blackwolf walked until he stopped before their life monitoring screen, everyone's spark pulses steady. He sighed at how their trail had already disappeared.

Zodiac, her green and yellow armor shining brightly in the light was running several tests of some sort on energon within the base's med-bay. She hummed peacefully as she listened to everything on comms.

Dreadnought, their heavy and weapon specialist, was currently disassembling all of his armaments and performing maintenance. He also decided to tune in on the conversation happening over the comms.

Blackwolf sighed, knowing the longer Darkwing was outside of Zeta One, their new base, the more likely he'd be detected by the Decepticons.

"Alright, Darkwing, return to base. Requiem, I need you to keep a lookout out there until tonight or when there's any movement." he sighed heavily.

Back to Requiem, the femme grunted in frustration but didn't argue.

"...Affirmative." she sighed.

" **Alright, I'm headed back to Zeta One. Good hunting Requiem."** Darkwing closed his comms before turning to the base and flying off.

And so Requiem was just left in silence, nothing to do or entertain herself with.

' _Well...this is gonna be a long...boring day.'_ she thought to herself.

 **xXx**

The Voyager hovered slowly just beyonds Earth's Atmosphere in secrecy.

The halls were darkened, much to Psion's liking as she rested upon her own throne within their war ship.

Into the command center stepped Fortem, followed by two vehicons who both seemed nervous.

She frowned, her black visor hiding her optics completely bar the faint red glow that seeped through. She stood from her throne and slowly walked towards them, her high, sharp, angled and metal heels clicked as she stepped ever closer to the trio.

She gestured for Fortem to step aside and edged closer to the scared vehicons.

"So...Fortem tells me you both were late to pass into our bridge?" she waited, until they hesitantly nodded.

"Because you both neglected to return upon your immediate orders, the Autobots most likely traced the signal. They _know_ we're here now." she hissed quietly.

"Please, Lord Psion! We both realize we've made a mistake and apologize!" the first one begged.

"Shhhhh…shhhh..." she placed a clawed servo on his shoulder.

She leaned closer to him, he could almost see the outline of her optics.

She leaned next to his helm.

"...you're making _too. Much. Noise._ " she whispered into his audio processor.

The vehicon gasped as another clawed serve sank into his chest armor. Energon leaked onto the ground in small strands, until with a hiss, she twisted her servo and ripped his spark from it's chamber.

The vehicon's visor faded into an empty black before falling to the ground lifelessly.

She looked to the second vehicon, who flinched in fear but said nothing. He began shivering, fearing he was next.

But suddenly, a clawed servo slid gently down his faceplate, a shiver rising up his metal spine. Fortem was surprised how the same servos that had ripped the life out of countless Cybertronians could be so elegant... _gentle._

"Please...do heed your orders correctly...and this will never repeat." she was still emotionless. He only nodded rapidly in silent appreciation for his life being spared.

She backed away and let him leave.

"One more thing soldier…" she said quietly, causing the energon in him to run cold again.

He said nothing, not daring to even move.

"Do be more... _careful,_ next time…" she finished, letting the vehicon go finally.

Once he left and the door closed, leaving only Psion and Fortem, he prepared to speak.

"I know you have to establish your command, but did you really have to _kill_ him?" Fortem asked, his red optics looking at her fluid motions. The way she never seemed to make an ill move. Her hips, the way they moved like water falling downstream, rolling endlessly and with ease.

He couldn't deny it, he had always felt an attraction for their leader, but as a not only a soldier but second in command, he'd never let those emotions cloud his duty to her. Still, a mech could dream…

"Fortem...you seem... _distracted_. Is something...troubling you? Something you'd wish to... _elaborate?_ " she asked, her voice practically dripping with icy seduction. He knew she had seen him gawking at her, but he still attempted to hide it.

"Hmm! Oh-N-no! Erm-Lo-lord Psion. I was merely...thinking." he sighed at how terrible and obvious the lie was.

"Hmmmm...very well. There _is_ something we need to discuss however." he stepped before her throne where she stood.

"We must form a plan to attempt drawing the Autobots out of hiding. Even if not to find their base...to at least see what we're up against." her tone became serious almost immediately.

"I couldn't agree more." the mech switched back to the professional soldier that he was.

 **(GHS, Georgetown, SC, U.S.A)**

Drake was silently writing notes, secretly bored with the subject they were working on in calculus.

He always felt disheartened to do well in school. Like he had no reason to keep coming, nothing he looked forward coming back to every day.

But the minds and thoughts at work were interrupted when a there was a gentle knocking on the door.

The teacher stopped talking and went to open it, revealing the principle.

After silent moments of talk, the teacher's eyes narrowed a bit before she brought everyone's attention back to her.

"Students, please put your pencils down. Mr. Shields has an announcement for you all." the teacher, Ms. Shale, gave the principle the spotlight.

He was no taller than '5,11', his neatly trimmed blonde hair, similar to a military cut, mustache and trimmed beard shining in the light. He had on a gray suit that held to his smaller frame.

"Thank you, Ms. Shale, I promise I'll be out of your hair soon." he smiled before looking at the class.

"Well class...as of today, I'd like you all to meet our new _foreign exchange_ student." as if on cue, a young woman entered the room. Drake's eyes fell upon her and he froze.

' _She's beautiful.'_ he thought in a daze. She was gorgeous. She had an athletic frame and stood at '5,9'. She had a form practically build for running, powerful thighs and leg muscle, wide, curved hips designed for maximum running efficiency. He blushed as he avoided her torso region.

Her arms were slim but he could see the lines of muscle on them. Her skin was a natural dark arabic tone. Her skin was smooth, not a single imperfection. Her face...he tried to avoid meeting her eyes. Her soft, gorgeous face, those dark brown eyes of hers were deep orbs of beauty. The eye liner around them that extended to a point, while unnecessary for someone as gorgeous as she, only added to her. Her small nose that seemed so adorable. Her black, silk smooth hair was mostly on the right side of her head, it extended down and curled in different ways to her right shoulder. The left side of her head had hair, but it had little length to it.

At the end of her hair, she had deep red maroon-ish accents highlighting her hair. She had a pair of diamond earrings that traveled to the start of her neck.

She wore a simple shirt with a denim jacket that hugged her and extended to the middle of her midriff. A pair of tight jeans that hugged her curved, powerful thighs and hips held to her. Over her feet was a pair of Converse shoes.

Overall, Drake couldn't believe this goddess of a human woman was standing in the same _room_ as him. But taking this as a sign from God saying "Don't waste this opportunity", he vowed to himself that he _would_ befriend her.

"This is Talia Mizrah, our new, Jewish Israeli exchange student. I expect each and every one of you to be kind and respectful towards her." Mr. Shields nodded kindly before taking his leave finally.

Drake's luck couldn't have been calling out to him more when she tried to find a seat and the nearest open one was next to him. He coughed to grab her attention, she looked at him and spotted the desk.

She smiled nervously before taking her seat, the Arabic woman slid comfortably into the chair.

Ms. Shale let everyone talk amongst themselves since their lesson had almost been over anyway. Wanting to break the dramatic silence in the air, he spoke first.

"So...how long have you been in America?" Drake asked Talia, who seemed surprised by his sudden question but still answered.

"Ummm...I...I have been in America for almost three days. I just moved in with my foster parents, who have both been very kind to me." even her voice was incredible to him. The way her voice was just above a whisper but the husky drag on her voice made her voice sound gentle to him.

"Do you like it here? Not just the U.S, but South Carolina." he asked again, she smiled faintly.

"It has been...interesting." she giggled lightly, her laugh was adorable.

"The people of South Carolina have been so kind to me. There's so much more color...more...life in just this state than Israel. I love my homeland dearly, but I can't wait to see more of America." she smiled again.

"Where from Israel did you live?" he asked, which interested her.

"Jerusalem, it's such a gorgeous city. The cultures, races and people make it home to me." she remarked about her home.

They were silent, until he realized something.

He held out his hand, which she smiled at seeing. "I'm Drake. Drake Morrison. Nice to meet you." she gently took his hand and shook it.

"Talia Mizrah. It has been nice meeting you as well." she smiled warmly, her full lips made him swoon slightly before regaining his composure.

"If you'd like, sometime after school or whenever you'd like, if your foster parents don't mind, I could show you around Georgetown." he felt a stinging pain in his head after offering, feeling like he had maybe jumped the gun too quickly.

But to his shock, she smiled at the offer.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd be delighted to join you this evening." her words rang in his head. He felt like he was as light as air and would float away.

 **PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES**

* * *

 **WolfPrime567:** **Holy crap this took forever for me to write. I also went way farther than I planned to with this chapter but am super pleased with it.**

 **Airreon Princess:** **MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW THIS TIME WE NEED REVIEWS TO FUEL OUR FIRE AND I'M WRITING THIS IN ALL CAPS SO THAT YOU GET TRICKED INTO READING IT WITH A LOUD VOICE IN YOUR HEAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously review, follow, favourite, whatever ya gotta do. Until the next time!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09:** **Again a good good job to Wolf on this chapter! :D Even hoyh there aren't many reviews on this fic, I love it :D Hope to see more people read it ;D Cya in the next update (Most likely written by Wolf again XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **WolfPrime567:** **So...still no new reviews, I don't care, It's only a matter of time. One day we'll get some new audiences.**

 **Airreon Princess:** **C'mon guys, we're really trying here. Be sure to spread the word around to your friends! We love your reviews and it fuels our fire of motivation!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09:** **Come on you lovely lil people's you gotta leave a review plz, Wolf and Air have worked super hard on these! (I have yet to write hehe..)**

* * *

 **(Georgetown, South Carolina)**

Requiem sat in silence, boredom weighing heavily on the femme, she just wanted this disguised survey assignment to end soon.

Ever since the break of dawn upon South Carolina, she had been resting here in silence, waiting for something to happen.

She started when the sun was rising, now it was coming to an end as the the light began to disappear from across the horizon.

The lieutenant was about to report in and retire for the night when her HUD flashed. She opened the device and detected at least half-a-dozen energon signatures.

Suspicion rising in her, she opened her comms.

"Requiem to base, Blackwolf, I've got cons on my radar. What's your advised course of action?" she awaited her leader's answer.

" **Investigate immediately, but only refrain from engaging if there's too many for you to take on alone. Activate your distress signal if your need backup, myself and Dreadnought will be on standby."** the Prime answered sternly before closing the comms.

The porsche activated its headlights and began driving at a steady pace to intercept the Decepticons. What Requiem didn't know was that the outcome of this mission would change Team Wolf's future.

 **xXx**

Psion and Fortem viewed the area their vehicons had been spotted briefly, South Carolina. That gave them the base info that the Autobot team was located.

Arcanus entered the room, a confident smirk on his face. His red optics shined brightly in the dark halls of the Voyager.

"Lord Psion, I've heard your predicament and believe I have a suitable plan to reveal the Autobots." he kept his smirk.

"And what is that, Arcanus?" Fortem asked for his leader, who remained silent.

"We target humans separated from larger crowds, the Autobots, pulled by their nauseating code of honor, will arrive to save our victims and thus, reveal our opposition." the insane doctor fell silent.

Fortem pondered it before looking to Psion for her opinion. The Decepticon leader had the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"You've taken no time to help us Arcanus, I can tell it was smart to bring you with us. Fortem, send...say...twelve vehicons to this _Georgetown_ in South Carolina. Have a small group stay hidden while the rest seek the target." Fortem nodded before leaving with his new orders.

After the second in command left, she felt something make her curious.

"Arcanus...on the slim chance we managed to capture a human, what would you do with it?" she asked the doctor, who grinned wickedly.

"Well...I'll save you the gruesome details…but let's just say, it would be _very_ interesting to study the human anatomy firsthand." he grinned, which answered her question well.

 **xXx**

 **(Georgetown High School, South Carolina)**

School was getting out later than usual due to an extended pep rally. Drake waited patiently at the main entrance to the school, he was more excited than he'd been in ages.

His patience was rewarded when Talia, who he was awaiting appeared before him, but to his disgust, with Sean.

She looked extremely uncomfortable, he could already tell Sean had begun to pester her with his crude dictionary.

Drake couldn't stand to see her get picked off on her first day and moved to separate Sean from her.

"Please, I have plans this evening, I'll be even more late than I am if you keep talking to me." she tried to sound polite with the bully's inappropriate demeanor.

"C'mon baby, think about my offer and I'll rock your world." he said with a terrible grin, his greasy blonde hair hidden by his hood.

Talia was rescued when Drake stepped in between her and Sean.

"She asked you to stop, Sean." he growled lightly, Sean's grin left almost instantly.

"And who asked _you_ for input, Drake?" he sneered, but the Morrsion didn't falter.

"I won't repeat myself, let her go and stop following her." the taller teen demanded. Sean was about to respond, his fists clenched; he looked in the corner of his eyes and spotted Morgan Robinson, maybe forty feet away, giving him a death glare.

Sean seemed to swallow hard at the football player's focus on if he tried to attack Drake.

" _Fine..._ but remember this Drake, you won't always have Robinson around to hide behind. I cannot _wait_ for when that day comes." he growled before backing away, his eyes meeting Drake's and then Talia's one more time.

Drake said nothing before looking to where Morgan was and smiled thankfully. The school's MVP just smiled in return.

Talia's face was slightly red after seeing Drake step up for her. Her entire face was warm and her heartbeat had increased ever so slightly.

She tried to hide it when Drake looked back at her, a warm smile on his face.

"Shall we go?" he asked, gesturing to the town outside. She gave him a brief nod as they ventured into Georgetown.

Morgan was surprised but happy when he saw his friend leave with Talia.

" _Go get her pal."_ Morgan thought before returning to the group of teammates he'd been talking to previously.

 **xXx**

It had been several hours since the final school bell, Drake was ecstatic. He was in the presence of this gorgeous girl who didn't seem to care that he was a huge nerd.

While he always had thought of Georgetown as a boring, uneventful place, Talia thought and talked about it as if it was the most incredible place she'd ever visited.

He'd brought her to many 'historical' spots in Georgetown, but unlike states like Kentucky, South Carolina didn't lack a rich history. It's beginning in the early colonial age up to the Civil War. After that the history's interest became skewed. But she didn't seem to care, just listening intently.

An idea formed in his brain and he stopped to look at her.

"C'mon. I wanna show you something actually special about Georgetown." he smirked before turning their simple walk into a jog. As he expected, she kept up with him easily. They didn't stop til they came from a secluded section in the outskirts of Georgetown.

He led her to a construction zone around several unfinished buildings. She was nervous about going somewhere that a 'no entry' sign was hung as warning, but didn't argue with him at all.

He led her up one of the skeleton building, wooden planks creaked with every step the two teenagers took. She questioned the value or worth of risking to come here. Soon though, he led her to the tip of the building's frame and she was awestruck.

Now above the forests surrounding Georgetown and into the distance, she could make out palm trees and the vast ocean on the horizon. Her eyes scanned it in utter wonder.

He smiled, knowing the expression she had was exactly what he'd hoped for.

"Wow…" she uttered.

"I come up here all the time when the workers have gone home. It helps me clear my head." he smiled, enjoying the view. But tonight, he had only eyes for her.

For what felt like hours, in what was actually minutes, they finally left the building frame and were reminded by how massive the area surrounding this building would be once it was complete.

Drake would have guessed it would be a shopping area, the few buildings that stood were unfinished and were angled irregularly as if to surround the large area they were being built upon.

He stopped, their shoes planted in the gravel, and turned to gain her attention.

"Look...I know not many people are gonna say this but...it's great to have you here Talia and I hope you come to enjoy Georgetown." he faintly smiled, which she returned.

"This evening has been incredible! I love this place already. I can't wait to see more!" she smiled, the light of the setting sun reflecting in her gorgeous eyes, making his heart skip a beat.

They were interrupted as they were suddenly attacked by bright lights. Six pairs of headlights turned on from their front.. From the darkened town, several vehicles entered the construction zone.

They were startled as the vehicles surrounded them. Talia was absolutely confused by the sight.

Soon the cars came to a halt, only silence filled the air.

The silence was interrupted when a loud, mechanical noise emitted from the strange, sleek cars. To their shock and fear, the cars all began folding, splitting, turning, and deforming. The vehicles soon began to take new forms, Drake and Talia could only watch in shock as this happened around them.

The vehicles soon stopped, they had _very,_ human-like appearances, bar the facts that they were made of metal, stood at maybe more than three stories tall, and had bright red 'v' shaped visors on their metallic faces.

One suddenly reached out towards the two humans, in fear, Drake pushed to move Talia and himself out of the way.

"Run!" he yelled as the being tried to grab them; they luckily ran out of its reach.

"What are those things?!" she asked while running, he gasped in answer.

"I have not clue! Just keep running!" he panicked. The two wouldn't have made it far as one of the beings ran to cut them off. The ran back only to see one aiming a barrel of some sort, purple energy glowing from in it.

A loud car rev and engine could be heard getting closer, the object on the being's arm released a huge bolt of purple energy. A violet car with red accents drove at dangerous speeds towards the scene.

The new car changed form just like the other ones, but this being was much different in appearance. It was smaller in size and height, the front wheels folded onto the back of this one and the doors became wings on its back. This robot was also much more compact, rounded and smoothly built and had a pair of blue glowing eyes. Drake also guessed it was a meant to be feminine in general.

The new being jumped in the way of the blast and blocked the humans.

Talia was shocked by how much was happening in such short time.

The smaller robot turned to look back upon the humans, it's eyes widened in realization.

"Scrap." the being spoke in a feminine voice.

Drake took the chance to grab Talia's hand and pulled her to cover as the identical beings focused on the new one that had appeared.

Requiem growled, these vehicons were much different from their predecessors, Psion's own design no doubt. She activated something and drew a pair of energon infused short-swords.

The vehicons all activated their own swords, preparing to attack. One charger, sword raised, she ducked under the attack and swept her powerful leg to kick the con's out from beneath him.

She span around to catch a sword between her blades before driving her spiked knee into the vehicon's metal gut. The con fell back in pain before she threw him in the way of another vehicon.

The next one to attack made the mistake of leaving his chest wide open to attack, which she took advantage of by dodging his attack and thrust her daggers into the torso armor.

The vehicon fell to the ground with a metal thud. The other vehicons were hesitant to attack.

Suddenly, a crack in the sound barrier could be heard when six ships flew from the clouds and changed forms before Requiem. The seekers' all readied their own weapons and moved to surround her.

But before they could, a crack of electricity came from behind her, a flash of green energy appeared before a swirling portal opened.

From the portal came three more Autobots, one was a smaller built mech, painted dark gray with aqua stripes, red optics and small wings on his helm. The second one was a huge titan, who was a deep blue with almost gray-blue accents to match the blue visor that concealed his optics.

The last mech was larger than the first one but smaller than the titan sized cybertronian. He was solid black in paint and had bright yellow, royal stripes to match his golden optics. His wolf-ish face only made him look more menacing in battle.

Requiem sighed at seeing them arrive finally.

"You're late." she growled, earning a chuckle from the smaller mech.

"You called in short notice." he chuckled before drawing his dual sabers.

Dreadnought only grunted before grabbing a huge tower-shield and a multi-purpose mace. It could be used in one and two hands.

Blackwolf remained serious like Dreadnought, but his expression became grim slightly upon seeing the humans behind cover.

"Requiem, you didn't tell us civilians were involved!" he looked to his second, she shrugged.

"I didn't plan on it, but they would've died had I not intervened." she sighed, but his expression softened.

"I understand." he said before drawing his swords and turning them into a two-handed blade.

"Hey, can we talk about this later! When we're _not_ getting shot at?" Dreadnought asked, his baritone voice booming, while the vehicons prepared to fire their blasters.

"Right. Requiem, cover the humans, we'll handle this!" Blackwolf activated his battle mask, the metal covering his short snout.

The three charged the eleven decepticons. Darkwing struck first, impaling two on his blades.

Dreadnought barreled into the vehicons and seekers, crushing several under the power of his charge. He bashed one away with his shield, crushed another under his mace, and sent three away with a swing.

Blackwolf impaled a vehicon on his entire sword before retrieving it. He blocked an attack from his right flank before bashing the vehicon in the helm with the hilt of his blade.

He parried another attack from his left flank, the vehicon stumbled back before he raised his sword and beheaded the soldier. The last vehicon had no time before he swung his sword in a '180' direction and nearly cut the soldier in half.

Another prepared to charge Requiem as she protected the humans, Drake and Talia stayed hidden in fear as the giant beings battled in front of them. A sword flew from Darkwing and impaled the vehicon charging her.

The fighting fell silent as they made quick work of the vehicons and seekers. The ground was littered with corpses and spilled energon.

They were about to call for a bridge before the matter of the two humans watching them resurfaced.

"Scrap…" Blackwolf sighed in annoyance.

"Dreadnought, Darkwing, keep watch...this won't take long." he sighed, separating his sword and sheathing the blades.

He stepped before the humans, his form shining in the darkening light of day.

"Easy humans...we mean you no harm." he deactivated his battle mask, revealing his snout and entire face.

Drake and Talia, while still terrified, stepped from the building they'd been hidden in.

"State your names, it's vital we know now." the Prime spoke calmly.

"...my name?" Drake asked, the mech nodded.

"Yes. I need your name because you've both seen us." he didn't want to scare them further.

"...D-Drake. Drake Morrison." he answered fearfully.

Blackwolf looked at the female now who refused to make eye contact out of fear.

"...Talia Mizrah…" she spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"Good. Good. Now...I am Blackwolf, leader of the Autobots. Introductions are due but not here, you've seen us. We have to bring you both to our base." he tried to seem harmless to them, but the Prime knew they were terrified.

"What _are_ you?" he asked the Prime, who chuckled.

"In due time, but this isn't the time nor place." he spoke calmly. As if on cue, the green portal opened again.

Drake looked to Talia, who returned the concerned look he gave her.

 **xXx**

The Autobots returned to base, the humans were in pure aw. The green circle that had appeared transported them to this strange place...somehow.

Another femme, larger than Requiem, painted green with yellow accents and green optics stood to greet them. Her expression turned to shock upon seeing humans enter with their leader.

" _Humans?!_ You've brought humans here?" she asked, Blackwold waved her concerns off.

"Complications happened Zodiac, we brought them here to be safe for the moment. The male is Drake Morrsion, the female: Talia Mizrah. There was no way of saving them without being spotted." he spoke calmly.

Dreadnought said nothing as he went about his business, maintenance on his weapons.

Darkwing also left to train it seemed, leaving the Prime, Lieutenant, and Medic alone with the humans.

"Alright you've brought us here, now what are you? Aliens or something?" Drake asked, his excitement was rising again.

"We're a race of autonomous robots from the planet, Cybertron." Blackwolf answered the human's question.

"You may call us 'Autobots' for short." Zodiac commented.

"Why are you here? On Earth?" Talia asked, thinking of how ridiculous, yet shocking it was to ask this question and it be necessary.

"We're here to find the last reserve of Dark Energon, the final piece of the Decepticons' plan to revive Megatron." Blackwolf sighed, to their confusion.

"Dark energon? Mega-what? What's this all about?" Drake now asked. Blackwolf activated some kind of hologram from his optics that appeared on the floor below the humans. It seemed to make everything come to life, the floor split apart, revealing fire and destruction.

" _We were once an intelligent and powerful empire, peaceful and just. But from the gladiator pits came war. Megatron rose up from the ashes to spark the powerful conflict that ravaged our world. Despite the Decepticons' strategic superiority in numbers, weapons and might overall, the early Primes and High Council formed the Autobots. They formed our original army of civilians, workers, scientists, clerks, crafters, and the limited Elite Guard. The Primes led our small but diverse force to combat the Decepticon army."_

" _After thousands of years, day after day, battle after battle, opened theater after opened theater, year after year...our planet was destroyed by its own inhabitants. The Autobots attempted to defend Cybertron, but we had been the lesser army since the beginning. But at one point during the war, just when we began to turn the tide…Shockwave came."_

"Shockwave?" Talia asked.

" _Yes...he was while insane, brilliant. After hundreds upon thousands of experiments, he made several breakthroughs for the Decepticon cause. Advanced soldiers, destructive weapons, new forms of energon to give their side an edge. In the end, his creations cost us any chance of winning the war. We held up a daily defense in Iacon City. One fateful day, when the Prime before I was one, Zeta Prime, who led the Autobots was captured and killed, another mech named Optimus, formerly known as Orion Pax, was given the title as Prime and led us in a final attempt to either save our planet...or the Cybertronian race. The war inevitably ended with The Great Exodus. Our race's source of energy, Energon, was scarce while Cybertron's core was dead. In a deadly conflict, the Autobots managed to send several ship fleets into the stars to survive."_

The vision ended, the two humans were stunned.

"Now, fifteen years following the death of Megatron and Optimus giving his life to restore Cybertron, the new Decepticon leader, Psion, has the corpse of their fallen warlord." he lowered his head in shame.

"If the Decepticons find the dark energon, the war will reignite under Megatron's iron rule. The fires of our conflict will spread to even this planet...and will inevitably end in the entire human races' extinction." Requiem added to the Prime's tale.

"So...Drake and Talia, that is the story of our war. I know this is a lot to take it...but neither of you can pretend to ignore this any longer." Blackwolf's ending statement caused them to both seem surprised.

"The Decepticons know you're both involved...they could find you...use you against us or the humans. For your protection, you'll both be assigned a guardian. Unfortunately, only three of us have suitable forms to avoid drawing great suspicion: Requiem, Zodiac and myself. I'd volunteer but I'm needed at base whenever possible. Zodiac is also crucial to be kept at base. Requiem, you shall watch over the humans."

"What?!" she growled in confusion.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Drake asked, but the Prime shook his helm.

"Not in this. The Decepticons will target either of you or those you're close to. We must avoid this at all costs." he sighed.

Requiem growled in silence, muttering curses under her breath.

Blackwolf didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Requiem, I know this isn't what you want to be doing daily on Earth...but we- _I_ need you to watch over these humans. Please...if not for the sake of the war then for _me_ , undertake this task." he asked sincerely.

Requiem's face heated up when his voice became lighter, she didn't know why the ghost of an electric blue blush crept onto her face. She avoided her leader's gaze and answered him.

"Fine...I'll watch...and protect Drake and Talia." she sighed.

"Good...now...it's late, they're both probably late to return home. Requiem, assist in getting them back to Georgetown." he calmly answered.

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell my dad when he sees a _porsche_ in our garage? If you know anything about them, they're not cheap cars that a highschool student can afford...especially one who doesn't have a job anymore." his words hit Blackwolf with pause.

"I...am not sure...Drake, you'll have to make an excuse for yourself. I'm afraid we cannot assist you in that respect. If all else fails, we will hold Requiem to protect you both from a distance." he sighed.

"Now...it's past time we returned the humans. Requiem?" he looked to his lieutenant, who grunted in annoyance.

"Very well." she hissed.

She changed forms until she sat in her porsche appearance.

"Get in." she said bluntly, her doors opening.

* * *

 **WolfPrime567** **: This was harder for me to write due to my computer unfortunately possibly going to its deathbed as I spilled milk on it. So pray for my computer's safe return.**

 **Airreon Princess:** **Praying for everyone's computers to be up and running by the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and follow or fave!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09** **: Send hope for Wolf's computer everybody :( Wolf's worked super hard on these chapters, so maybe leave a review? Plz and Thank :D**


End file.
